WICKED WOMAN
by ForeverAmberlie
Summary: Looking for the dagger that will control her, Emma, now The Dark One, captures Killian. She is determined to make him tell her where it is, and he is determined to let her try...
1. Chapter 1

_Oh, bloody hell, what happened to his sodding head_?

Killian reached up and tentatively touched his forehead, half expecting to find a warm wet lesion. But nothing… just the fucking ache that made him think he'd been clobbered by a giant. Again.

He creaked one eye open to see if the light would feel like needles… only to find he was in a room with very little light. Only one lamp burned on an opposite wall…next to a very large and heavy looking door. He opened both eyes.

Taking note of the windowless chamber, and the shackles on his feet…

 _Emma._

He knew it was Emma. He could almost feel her close by, somewhere. Or at least what was left of her Light, inside the…darkness she let get hold of her. The darkness she let have her to save Regina, because she had faith they could- _he could_ \- bring her back!

Killian let his head fall into his hand.

 _Well. At least you found her. Sort of…._

They had all been looking for her for weeks. Looking and waiting. Waiting for whatever newest horror would visit itself upon Storybrook, this time wearing Emma's face… But things had gone eerily quiet. Emma did not appear, nor any other magical thing to fear and fight. Everyone was walking on eggshells, waiting…waiting. Killian hadn't been able to sleep in almost all those weeks. _Every time he closed his eyes he saw her_. _He heard her last words to him._

 _I love you._

I love you! She'd finally said it, words he'd been waiting for, words he'd never thought he'd hear… And then she stepped into the Darkness, and left only the damned dagger in her wake. So, Killian found no rest. Not until he found her would he rest, and only with rum could he find an hour or two here and there. Of fitful sleep… And then the dreams he had often felt like torture.

He looked around again, searching for any clue, anything that might tell him where he was. How she had gotten him here… And he chuckled darkly to himself, realizing she could probably do anything she wanted. He had no idea—none of them did—what the limit of her dark power was. If she even _had_ limits. Because when The Crocodile had become The Dark One, he'd been just a normal man. A powerless man! But Emma… Emma already had power. Emma was The Savior… What could the Darkness do with her?

Killian closed his eyes tight, picturing her smile. Seeing her Light shoot out of her hands, seeing her holding Henry with all the love of a mother written all over her face… He _had_ to find her! He had to _save_ her! Roughly he kicked his shackles, testing them. There wasn't a prison that could hold him yet… He was still Captain Hook, saints be damned!

Across the room the heavy door flew open. Emma stood alone in the doorway. Killian stared…He'd never seen this Emma before. This Emma dressed all in black, from her boots to her eyes, which were smudged with coal. It made her eyes look huge in her otherwise pale face.

"Hello _love_." She said with a smile. It did not warm his heart. "Did you miss me?"

Killian watched carefully as she strutted to stand over him. She cocked her head with a frown playing her lips.

"I heard all the commotion in here. You al'right, Captain? You seem a little down."

"Not at all. Now that I've found you." He said quietly. Emma smirked.

"Oh, you found me, did you? Interesting…" She squatted down in front of him, and reached out to stroke his face. "I found you, actually. Stinking drunk—no surprise."

Killian held her eyes, searching for her.

"You came for me then, Love?" He asked her, turning his cheek into her hand before she snatched it away like she'd been burnt by his words.

"No." She said, cold and sweet, "I came for the dagger."

"You didn't find it, though."

Emma stood back up, the fake smile falling from her face. Her beautiful blue eyes had never looked so cold.

"It doesn't matter. I thought you'd have it, but it's ok. I know _one_ of you have it, don't I? Who? My mother? My brave, brave father? Hmm? My _little boy_ , maybe?"

Killian held his face still, trying not to show any reaction…although his gut clenched at how cruel she sounded. Good god, this wasn't Emma.

"I can make things difficult for you, Killian."

He held her gaze. He could take a lot…but seeing her like this was almost killing him. He'd had no idea what to expect—would she be like The Crocodile? Would she be like the Evil Queen? It was worse, he thought.

"Mmmm, yes. I'm sure you can. You always have, haven't you, darling? Made things difficult for me? Nothing is ever easy with you, love."

Emma fake pouted and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh shit! That hurts." He wasn't ready for her to squat back down so quickly, setting her face so close to him, her hands resting on his thighs. _High_ on his thighs. He had to stop himself from touching her, from pulling her closer. _Emma_.

"Was it always _so_ difficult? I mean, did I always make everything difficult?" She ran her hand up to his crotch and handled him firmly, she placed her lips so close to his ear, " _Some_ times, didn't I just make things _hard_?"

Killian took a slow, deep breath and ordered his heart and cock not to react. He made his hand stay limply by his side.

"I wasn't born yesterday, Emma, as you might recall… I've been hustled by my share of sexy women in my day." _Still. Be still_. "You wont get what you're looking for here."

Her warm breath touched his ear, followed by her warm tongue. _Good Lord_. _Be still!_

"Oh, I'm sure." She whispered. Suddenly she was back up and walking to the door. "But you didn't love any of them, did you, _Hook_?"

He felt he'd been smacked. She turned back to face him before he was sure he'd controlled his emotions… and smiled slowly at him. She'd meant to hurt him with her words, he knew. She'd meant to make him sound weak.

"No, darling. I never loved a single one like I love you," he stated, looking her directly in the eyes. Her smile faltered—only for a moment, a flicker-but he caught it nonetheless! _He'd touched something_. "Emma—"

"I'm done here. For now." And with that she waved her hand on her way out, magically snuffing out the lamp, and leaving him in darkness.

Killian let out the breath he'd been holding, and blinked into the blackness.

"I won't leave you in the dark, Emma."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wicked Woman, Chapter two** : Until She's Sweet Again

He has no idea how long he's been in this airless, black room, but his ass has decidedly had enough of the stone floor. The rum he drank, who knows how long ago, is now a puddle of cold piss in the corner, and his stomach is growling. He wonders if she will let him die in here, this new Dark Emma?

 _She's still Emma_ , he tries to tell himself. He saw her face when he said he loved her… She's in there. Somewhere. If he can just get close to her, just make her remember…

He shakes his head at himself, as a memory of getting kicked in the balls in New York comes rolling into his head. He tried that trick before. It didn't work out so well then.

 _But that was before_ , comes his brighter side. _That was before you'd ever touched her… Been inside her, made her cry out for you… Before she loved you._

He stands and leans against the wall. Ye Gods it is so sodding hot in this room! Impatiently, he lifts his shirt over his head and tosses it on the floor. Hopefully not in the piss, he thinks. Briefly he wonders about his jeans, and decides he wouldn't be able to get them over the shackles, and he'd look like a horses ass, if she came back in here to find them puddled around his feet.

 _At least its not the leather pants._

He thinks about yelling some more, but decides to save his strength. Even if she's out there and hears him, she won't come, he knows. On a good day, she's about the most stubborn woman he'd ever known in seven lands! Dark Emma could probably really win a pissing contest…

Piss. This room smelled like piss.

Killian rubs his hands though his hair and then over the scruff on his face, trying to judge how much longer it was… Is this two days growth? Three? It can't be that long—he hasn't had any water… Damn it, maybe she meant to let him die.

Finally the door opens, and he blinks rapidly against the light, trying to make out her form leaning against the jam. She's still in black. He thinks he can see blackness swirling around her like smoke… _He must really need water_.

"Jesus, it smells like piss in here." She reports.

""Yes, well. These accommodations you have so generously provided are without certain luxuries, like, say, running water." He says dryly.

"You haven't had running water your entire life, until practically last week! Now you need a flushing toilet? My, my look who has become the princess…" Killian smiles ironically at her.

"Yes. That is very droll." He tells her. Emma smiles as if she's actually pleased with herself. "Tell me, could I beg a drink of water, do you suppose? If it's not too much to ask, love."

Emma saunters into the room, and clucks quietly at him. She stops a couple feet in front of him, holds out her hand, and a tall glass of water appears in her grip. Killian gladly takes it, trying to ignore her disapproving look.

"I think someone has woken up on the wrong side of the floor, if you ask me."

"I didn't." he grunts between gulps.

"Care to tell me where the dagger is hidden, then?" She offers.

"I do not." He smiles and hands the empty glass back to her. She takes it and casually tosses it against the wall. He sees her eyeing his naked chest and shoulders. _Is that appreciation in her eyes?_ Slowly she reaches out a hand and runs the tips of her fingers down his body, to the top of his jeans, and back up again—before she pulls hard at a clump of his curly chest hair. The surprise of it makes him yelp, and she smiles.

"Well, then. I guess we are done here." She turns to leave him again.

"Emma! Please."

She keeps her back to him. "Please, what?"

"How long will you keep me here? Where is this place?"

"You don't need to know shit, except that I _want_ that fucking dagger. I will get it." Her voice is low and hard. She shuts the door behind her.

But the lamp on the wall flickers to life.

It's been hours.

He lays flat on the warm stone floor, trying to stay cooler. Aren't dungeons rumored to be cold and dank? He'd never actually been in one, as he was much too smart for that during his piracy days… He smiles to himself. Piracy days. This makes him think of the Jolly Rodger. And the Jolly Rodger makes him think of the ocean, and cool sea wind blowing in his face. He can almost feel it…

Suddenly, the door opens, and she is there again. Before he can sit up, he hears her snap and he feels the shackles fall loose from his ankles.

"Up, pirate. I'm board. If you entertain me, I will feed you. How's that?" She offers in a sweet voice that Killian is sure he shouldn't trust. It reminded him of her mother, Snow, when they were trapped in the alternate story, and she was the Evil Queen. What was it about these women, and their ability to make nice things sound…dangerous?

"Entertain you, eh?" He tries for a cocky grin, once he's standing in front of her. She lifts her chin and meets his grin with her own.

"Don't smile too much. You don't really know what will entertain me now, do you? Perhaps it will be…bloodier than you think." Killian's face falls, and a chill runs up his spine. Emma laughs loudly at him, and he is sure he's never heard quite that laugh before.

"Come." She lifts her arms above her head, causing Killing to almost flinch after her crazy words… and when she puts them down again, the cell is gone. He looks around at the warm woods and up at the high ceilings, painted like works of art. On the far side of the new room stands a large fireplace, a rug, and some furniture. He turns to find a large table set for a meal. The smells make his mouth water.

"This room…I've been here…"

"Yeah. I am 'borrowing' that lovers den Gold built for Belle." Emma says, sitting in one of the chairs at the table. "I mean, gross, anyway, right?"

"Wait. We are in _Storybrook_?" He asks. They looked here! How the hell could she have hidden..?

"Yes and no." Emma says, lifting a glass of red wine to her lips, looking at him innocently "Magic is funny."

Killian sits down in the other chair, when she points to it. "Go ahead. I thought you were hungry? You should eat. You'll need your strength."

"Is that a threat, then, darling?" He watches as she lifts the cover from the tray in front of him, and sets it aside. On his plate is what seems to be the most mouth-watering roast he's ever smelled. Without waiting to be told again, he picks up his fork and digs in. It isn't until he notices her watching him, a small smirk playing her mouth, that he stops and wonders if it's poisoned.

Emma giggles—again, not a sound she's ever made, exactly—and lifts her own fork to her mouth. She chews and swallows.

"Please, Killian. I could kill you with my brain—oh. I know you won't get that reference, and its too bad. Firefly was a fucking great show..." She shakes her head and he looks at her questioningly, clearly confused. She huffs before putting more food into her mouth. "I mean, I wouldn't need to _poison_ you, asshole. I could just, you know. Do it." She shrugs.

She quirks a smile and drinks more wine. Killian nods slowly, and takes another bite. "I see. That's…assuring?"

"Oh, but I won't! " Emma swears, and she reaches out and places a hand on his arm, right above his hook. She rubs her thumb back and forth a little, causing him to stall his fork mid bite and watch her. Damn if she couldn't even now make his skin hum.

"I have decided something." She tells him. "I've decided, that you may be fun to have around until I get what I want."

Killian sits back in his chair, and studies her. She is clearly up to something. He wishes he knew this Dark Emma better… Can she read his mind, he wonders? Can she read his mind and find out where the dagger is? He watches her hand on his arm… He is sure she could.

"Oh don't look so paranoid!"

"Do I look paranoid? Maybe it is because you slightly scare the hell out of me." He isn't smiling when he says it. Emma removes her hand and lifts the glass of wine in a toast, her cold eyes sparkling.

After the meal Emma leads him to the fireplace, saying, "You must be starting to get cold, half-naked like that."

She makes a subtle flick of her wrist and the fireplace whooshes to life. Killian is not used to her using magic like this, and he waits to see where she will sit before he takes a seat at the far end of the settee. Emma pretend pouts that he's so far.

"Perhaps you could 'magic' me a shirt, love." He suggests.

Emma looks at him long and thoughtful, before she slowly smiles, and says, "Oh no, Captain. A shirt on you is a _bad_ idea… In fact! I am actually feeling a little warm myself, so—"

She snaps her fingers and Killian looks to see she is still dressed in all black. _But just barely_. He swallows hard, and fights to remember he needs to keep his head about him with this version of the woman he loves.

Emma, meanwhile, leans back against the arm of the settee, and stretches out her long, now bare, legs so her calves and feet are draping across Killian's lap. She puts her arms up to cradle her head, which he can't help but notice puts her very perfect tits on full display, under the sheer black fabric of the short little nightie number she now dons.

"What's the matter, Captain?" She asks, arching a brow.

"You think you can control me like this…" Killian speaks softly to keep his voice from cracking. "I won't tell you what you want to know."

Emma takes one of her feet, and boldly rubs it against what she can feel is his hardening cock. He stills her foot with his hand, but somehow can't move it away.

"I told you. I'm just board. All these weeks, here alone, trying to figure out my _evil plans_ …" She wiggles her brows at that. She bites her bottom lip. Killian watches. "A girl needs to get laid."

Killian's breath hitches at her words, and the new pressure her foot is applying to his hard-on. Then suddenly her foot stops the torturous motion and she is looking at him with not a hint of smile on her face.

"Don't you need to get laid, Killian? After these weeks without me?" Her tone throws him, and he's missing some blood to the brain, so it takes him a moment to realize the tone he hears is suspicion. Jealousy, even.

He holds her foot firmly, and looks into her strange not-Emma eyes.

"Emma, I have done _nothing_ but miss you. Worry about you. You must know that, somewhere inside you. You _must_ know," he reaches out his hand and runs it up her smooth leg, watching her face all the while.

"You must know that I could never have another woman, love. No one else will ever do."

Emma seems caught off guard, and he decides this is exactly what he needs to do. _He needs to touch her. He needs to reach her. Love her…_

He holds her gaze, and lifts the leg he's touching, adjusting his body between her legs. Slowly, he pulls her by the hand until she is sitting on his lap, facing him. He holds her close and buries his face in her neck, kissing softly, sucking softly at her pulse. The material of the negligee feels silky under his touch, and against his bare skin. Her breasts push against his chest and his hard-on has gotten painful in his jeans.

Suddenly Emma pulls back and takes his face between her hands. "What are you doing?"

He tries to pull his face away and kiss her, but she leans back further, not allowing him. Which only makes him groan, because her center is pressing down on his very uncomfortable, and raging hard dick now.

"I'm thinking I need to take these pants off, sweetheart." He cocks a half smile at her. "If I'm to properly 'entertain' you, as you requested."

Emma resists a moment longer, watching his face… and then she rocks her hips against him again and smiles when he groans.

"I mean, what are you doing treating me like fine china, Pirate? I'm _not_ entertained…" She puts her mouth against his and flicks out her tongue, and then suddenly she bites his lip. He jumps at the pain, but she only lets go in order to press her lips to his ear where he hears her say words that shouldn't drive him as wild as they do, given his goal of reminding her who she is…how she's loved.

" _Fuck_ me. Fuck. Me. _Now_."

 _Bloody hell_. He's only a man.

In one swift movement he has scooped her up off his lap and down onto the rug in front of the fireplace. His hands are squeezing her tits and she is working his damned jeans open with her hands, until she get frustrated and then just snaps her fingers again, and he feels them pull right off of him, down to his feet. He pulls his head up to look at her, "Handy, that!"

"Shut up and fuck me."

Maybe it was her tone, maybe it's the damned charcoal she has all over her eyes that remind him of the whores he used to know, but he decides the he's _going_ to fuck her, alright. He's going to fuck her until she's sweet again.

Killian kicks off his shoes and jeans. Then he kneels up on his haunches and roughly pulls her ass and hips up, legs around his waist, and before she even has time to adjust herself, he has lined his cock up and thrusts. He's never been so careless with her before.

She lets out a primal moan that almost makes him come right there.

 _Oh no_. _Not that easy._

He thrusts again and again, holding her hips, his fingers digging into her ass. Her tits bounce under the sheer material with each hard hit he gives her, and she only gets louder in her enjoyment. He sees her eyes roll back with pleasure.

Emma was never _that_ loud in bed. The knowledge of that fact both excites him, and makes him feel like he's somehow cheating on her. _Because damn,_ it turns him on. This wicked woman who wears his loves face, and screams with her voice, is going to make him come so hard it might hurt her. She looks at him with half hooded, sultry eyes that look so green in the firelight.

"Harder," She tells him. It's almost more than he can take. He can't look at her face, at those eyes. _She's Emma…But she's not Emma_.

Swiftly, he pulls out and flips her over, spreading her thighs and pressing his whole weight on her against the floor. He enters her again, and again. He's giving them both rug burns with his effort. He can hear her breathing hard, gasping for breath under his weight. He can feel her firm ass meeting him every time he gets deeper and deeper. She _moans_. Her legs spread wider to give his hips more room to plow her. He slips so easily in and out, because she is _ever_ so wet… He feels her start to quake. _Shit._

"Is this what you wanted, love?" he pants, his mouth against the back of her sweaty neck, in her tangled hair. Emma answers him with a scream of release, and he feels her body squeezing his cock in tight waves and shutters that make it impossible for him not to follow. Harder, and finally with a loss of rythm, he pushes into her and spills.

…They lay there like that trying to catch their breath for several minutes, until Killian realizes his weight is still holding her flat to the rug. He rolls off and stares at the cherubs on the ceiling, his chest still rising and falling heavily.

"Yes. _That_ is what I wanted." He hears her say. She is still on her stomach, but her face is turned towards him, and she grins a pleased and tired grin. "Very entertaining."

"Happy to serve." He says, almost resigned, to the ceiling.

Somehow he feels like he's done something wrong. Like he's been disloyal. In fact, he's sure he has…That _wasn't_ their usual love making, he knows. That was something else. Something that has never happened between them before, so fast and dirty… He didn't touch her heart, or pull her toward her Light. If anything, he tripped a little into the dark.

He's a little worried it won't be the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Cruel Delusion**

Emma's eyes had been open for a while.

She just couldn't make sense of what she was seeing…

 _Killian. Killian was here. Killian was next to her._

She blinked and blinked, otherwise staying perfectly still.

She was pretty sure he wasn't real…But she just needed to pretend he was a little bit longer. She dared not touch him. She dared not pop the bubble of this beautiful and cruel delusion…She just needed a little more time…

Her eyes drank in his profile. She noted his stubble, which was more than a days or two's growth. _That was funny_ , she thought, that her mind would select to have him looking so much like his old pirate self, in this vision. Her eyes dropped to his chest, which was bare and where his hook rested, rising and falling with his even breath.

Her gaze drifted lower, and her brow furrowed at the sight of his naked hip flashing just above a white sheet.

The memory of this, waking with him like this… _It hurts,_ she told herself, _but it's worth it. To see him again is worth it._

Ever so slowly she reach out her hand and stopped just before her fingertips could graze his skin. She wondered what would happen if she touched him? Would he fade away, leaving only what had become an all too familar ache in her gut? Or would he wake, and smile at her? Would his blue eyes look at her the way he did, so full of love and longing that it often took her breath away?

She felt her eyes fill, and blinked the water out and over her nose and cheeks.

 _There is a reason for this, Emma. It wouldn't let you have this without a reason. Without a plan to hurt you… Break you._

Then Killian rolled his head to the side, and she watched as he blinked his eyes open… They looked at one another, neither speaking.

His gaze wasn't that caressing morning gaze he so often gave her, though… It was worried. He seemed to note the tears, but didn't move to touch or hold her, as the real Killian would have.

 _He isn't real. He isn't_ real _._

At that, she decided she would rather have him disappear than say something cruel… Because that is what Darkness would do, she knew. It would use him to hurt her again. She didn't want that, so she allowed her hand to complete the touch, softly, sadly smiling into his gaze.

…Her hand came to rest on his shoulder, and it was so warm, so soft. _So real._ But he didn't disappear for change form, as she guessed. Instead his eyes scrutinized her face, searching. His full mouth twitched.

Then his hand came to rest upon hers, where it laid on his flesh. His head came up off the pillow, just a bit. He looked hard at her.

"…Emma?" He barely whispered. "Emma? Is that you, lass?"

Emma froze at the sound of his voice. Waiting.

"Emma…" He rolled to his side to face her, and his hand held hers tightly. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, never taking his eyes from hers. "Oh, love."

Emma watched his mouth against her hand, and felt the kisses just like she would if he were real. Her stomach clinched in longing. She inhaled slowly and deeply, to steady herself… and she could smell him. She could _actually smell_ him.

She closed her eyes tightly. She just couldn't take it. Not this.

 _Stop it!_ She silently begged.

Killian rose up and moved to hover over her, taking her face in his hand, stroking her wet cheek. "Emma, love. Look at me, Emma. Open your eyes. _Open_ your _eyes_ , Emma!"

She didn't want to, but she did.

"Oh Killian… I miss you so much," She wept.

"I missed you too, lass. I missed you so much! But I'm here now. I'll not let you go!" His lips came down and covered her face with kisses, "Oh, my love…Thank the gods…" She heard him catch a ragged breath.

Suddenly Emma pushed him away, and her eyes frantically searched his face. _Oh, no. Fuck. Fuck!_ Panic quickly filled the hole in her gut.

"Oh my god. Oh no."

 _He is real_. That was why he was still here, why he was touching her, why he was breaking her heart with the love in his eyes.

He was real. And if he was real, he was with her.

And if he was with her… _He was in danger._

Emma's hand came up and held Killian's face still. Her words were fast and low, as if she didn't want to be over-heard—although she knew that was stupid! It heard _every_ thing.

"Killian, listen to me now. You need to leave! You need—"

"Emma—"

"No!" she hissed, "You need to _leave!_ You need to get out of here and away from _me!"_

 _"No._ I'll not leave you, _ever_." She saw the fire in his eyes, the stubborn pirate fire. But he didn't know.

"You don't understand!" She felt the panic rising. It was going to drown her!

"Lass, _you_ don't understand! I'm _not_ leaving you, Emma! I'll not do it, even if I knew how."

At that Emma shook her head in confusion and frustration. _What the hell was going on_? _How_ did he even get here to be with her? Something over his shoulder caught her eye… a baby with wings.

"Where are we..?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think you brought me here to Gold's mansion. Only…I don't think it is. We looked here and didn't find you."

His eyes filled with pain at the memory. He brought his forehead down to rest against hers, and his lips brushed her as he told her, "We looked so hard for you, Emma. I thought I _lost_ you." He softly touched his mouth to hers.

For a moment she melted into the kiss. For just a moment she allowed him to be here, kissing her. She ran her hands through his hair, and griped his nick. _Killian._

Then she broke it, but didn't remove her hands from his neck. She leveled her eyes at him, and spoke slowly.

"Killian, you _must_ get away from me. I…I don't know how I am…how I am _talking_ to you now." She took a deep breath, and continued before he could cut in, " I am not ok. Do you understand? I am not safe to be with."

"I don't bloody _care_! I'm not going anywhere, until we can go together. I won't leave you to the Dark, alone, Swan. I won't."

Emma shook her head from side to side. _Goddamn him!_ _Nonononono!_

"Emma… Emma!" Killian moved took her tight in his arms. "I'll cross hell for you! Don't you _know_ that?" His words were rough, and his embrace was strong. As if he could hold her tight enough to fight off what was coming.

 _Coming from within her_.

She pushed her face into his neck and kissed his warm, solid flesh. She didn't want to hurt him. She couldn't make him understand!

How could he understand The Dark One? All the years he chased Gold, thinking he understood what it was he hunted…

He hadn't really known at all.

"If you love me, you won't stay here and allow me to hurt you." She leveled at him.

Killian looked as if she'd slapped him.

Slowly he fell back away from her. They lay there looking up at the fucking baby angels painted on the ceiling, and a silence raged between them like wildfire.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed back.

Without looking at her, he said, "You know I love you. But I won't fucking leave you. _Not ever."_

It was the last thing she heard clearly.

 **Please tell me what you think. It seems to want to go angsty… But rest assured, I like my angst seasoned with sex.** **J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: What it is**

...But her next words were laced in giggles, "So damn _sweet_. But you couldn't leave me if you tried, pirate."

Killian tensed for only a moment, upon hearing the change in her. Then he huffed out a long sigh, pulled his hand away, and turned his back to her.

"Oh, come _on_ baby! Don't be mad." She reached out to ruffle his hair, now speaking to the back of his head. "Look! I got us this _nice_ feather bed, and _nice_ sheets… I'm a _good_ girlfriend."

"I hadn't even noticed. And _you're_ not my girlfriend."

At this Emma laughed. "Oh yes, I am. I'm Emma… Only better."

Killian did his best to ignore her- because, he suddenly felt the urge to throttle her.

" _Mm_ … I can _feel_ that. All that tasty anger…" she said, her voice low and heady. "Just like I could feel it last night when you _fucked_ me good and well."

She moved closer to him and pressed her body against the length of his nakedness. She trailed her fingertips seductively along his long arm; back and forth… she let them come around to his chest and played in his chest hair. Her breasts pushed up against his back. Killian tried hard not to respond, because this wasn't Emma. His traitorous body didn't seem understand this fact…

Emma licked the back of his neck, one long, slow lick, and blew softly.

 _Bloody woman!_ At the sensation, his dick started to come to full attention, much to his minds disagreement. She giggled against his back.

" _Killlliannn_?" She sang.

He didn't answer her. Partly because he was tossing somewhat of a small fit…and partly because her hand started to move further south. Another inch or two, and she would get quite the handful… Even thinking about such a handful, in Emma's soft hands, caused him to grow.

"Oh, _Killlliannn_?" He felt her move so she could try and see his face. He closed his eyes. Squeezed them light. And then her hand found his member, and she grasped him firmly. "Hello!"

 _Did he hear a damn smile in her voice?_

"Mmmm…" she murmured against his ear, stroking him.

Enough! He got up off the fluffy bed that she'd magicked sometime during the night, now lying in front of the huge fireplace. Emma raised a happy brow at this hard-on, and then gave a little squeal mixed with laughter when he reached down and took the sheet from her as roughly as he could. He wrapped it around his hips and stood looking down at her, shooting daggers.

She laid back and stretched like a cat, a satisfied cat-like grin on her face. She was still wearing the black nightie from last night, riding high enough that he remembered she was bare-assed... He tried to ignore the fact that she looked _just fucking_ beautiful like this, loose and relaxed against the white bed, her blonde hair a mess of silky halo around her. And her green eyes even more smudged in the charcoal. She looked like she'd been well fucked the night before.

Killian tried to push away the guilty memory of just how good it had felt. He'd had _his Emma_ back just minutes ago! What was wrong with him?

"Aww, what's the matter now?" She asked, coming up to rest on her forearms, pushing her tits high. One toe lazily ran up the opposite leg and back down…almost giving him a peak.

"Why did you do that?" He practically yelled at her. "Why did you?"

"I really didn't do anything… I just, well. Stayed quiet, I guess."

"Why? Just to tease me, then?"

"Not really." She looked thoughtful. "Just to see what would happen. I'm very curious!" She smiled sweetly.

"Go to hell." He stated, pointedly. Hating this beautiful creature with all he had in him. His words spilled out before he could stop himself.

But Emma breathed deeply into her lungs, as if she were breathing fresh ocean air after being locked in the brig too long. True pleasure swept across her face, her eyes feathering shut. When she opened them again, she leveled them right at him, and they practically shone like emeralds.

Slowly, ever so gracefully, she stood up and walked over to face him, her strange eyes alit and on fire. " _There_ it is. Here you are… _Hook_."

At this, Killian reached out and grasped her upper arm, and shook her. Hard. His anger over-spilling, his frustration too much to hold. He brought his hook up under her chin, and held it to the tender flesh. Where usually a person would look up at him with fear, however, Emma's eyes closed halfway…with _longing_. Killian was momentarily shaken.

Emma didn't try to fight him. Instead she brought her hands to his body, and splayed them out on his hard abs. She hissed through her teeth at the feel of him. Then, watching his face intently with sultry eyes, she lifted her chin away from his hook… and brought her lips down to it. Her pink tongue, her soft lips, kissed the cold metal.

Killian pushed her away, and let out animal like cry of anger.

" _Hook_."

" _Don't_ call me that!" He growled at her.

"But _that_ is who _you are_! Killian is Hook! Hook is Killian! Just like I am Emma…And Emma is The Dark One."

"—No!"

"Yes!"

He watched Emma step toward him like she was hunting him, and gods help him, he hadn't the wherewithal to move back. He just stood there; huffing like he'd ran a mile. His face felt heated, his heart beat hard within him.

"Yes…That is who _we_ are. It's who we are free to be now." She ran her hands up around his neck, and kissed him, whispering hot against his lips, "Don't you miss him? You were so strong! So bold!"

Killian tried not to listen. He moved his face away from her lips when she tried to kiss him again. But still he stood in her arms. He felt… he didn't even _know_ what he felt! This woman! Her words, though poison, caused his gut to clinch in recognition.

"This is who I was always meant to be." She looked at him, turning his face back to her.

"No. No, you're The Savior!"

"No, I was meant to be this. Only The Savior could contain it in the end, after all… I could feel it as soon as it happened! It was like…" she shook her head, searching for the words.

"You're wrong. Emma— _my Emma_ —is Light. She is pure." He spit the words at her.

Emma smirked, "Oh _I know_! So fucking pure! Didn't you even wonder if I were just _too_ pure… _for you_?"

Killian swallowed. The Darkness. These words were all just games the Darkness was playing with him…

"No. I love you—Emma! _I love Emma_."

She brought her arms around him and pressed herself against his sheet and flesh. She looked up into his face, and shook her head sadly.

"I was, Killian. I was just too pure, and that is why you had to change. The other me, she didn't— _couldn't_ really!— love you for _who you are_."

Killian wanted to ignore her. He wanted to push her away again. Instead he just looked back at her and quietly said, like a child, "You said it. You said you loved me."

"Pft! Yeah, _finally_! When I thought I would never see you again! I mean, what a selfish bitch, right?" She shook her head in disbelief.

He ran his hand through his hair, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to recall Emma's face from this morning when he woke… _That was his Emma! She loved him! She needed him to be strong!_

"I didn't deserve you, that man that you were. Captain _GD_ Hook!" Her eyes glowed when she said it. He ignored the feeling in his groin when she did. "I didn't before. But _now_ I do."

He didn't realize how fast it all changed, or what she'd even done—was there a snap, a wave of a hand? One moment he was opening his mouth to revoke her slanderous words, and the next he was momentarily off balance on land-legs.

Emma moved around him, and flopped down on the bed behind him. _His bed,_ upon The Jolly Rodger… He turned in a circle, taking in his cabin. Daylight shone though he portholes over the bed. He was on his beloved ship, and is rocked with the sea.

"What did you do, then, lass?" he asked, cautiously.

"I'm just reminding you of who you really are, baby. Reminding you of all those many, many years you sailed and ruled the oceans of so many lands… casting fear into the hearts of men, and lust into the hearts—or _you know_ —of women."

The cabin smelled the way it always had—of wood and rum, and old maps and…sex? He smiled a little, despite himself. His eyes settled on the woman reclining on his bed. He noticed she wasn't in the black nightie anymore, but in what looked like one of his own shirts. It hung open and low at the chest, and almost draped off one shoulder.

 _Holy hell, but she was beautiful_. "The dagger isn't here, you know… If that's why you are trying to fuck with me, darling. It isn't here, so it's of no use. And I already traded this ship for Emma once. I would do it again."

Emma stretched out her perfectly arched foot and reached up with her toes to where he'd tucked the sheet, low slung, around his hips. Before she could loosen it, he grabbed it with his hand, and tisked at her like a naughty child. She smiled a wide, toothy grin.

"No, I'm not trying to fuck with you, Captain. I'm trying to get you to _fuck with me_. Here," she purred, rubbing a hand across his bedding. His shirt fell a little more off her creamy shoulder.

"For the dagger. Are you giving me my ship back, for the dagger, then? Is that what your on about?" His eyes traced her shoulder and he gripped the sheet a wee harder.

"You are just _so_ distrustful… Can't this just be what it is? You, back where you belong? Doing what you should be doing to the woman you love, on the ship you love?" She asked him.

And he bloody well knew better… and yet the thought shot through his head…

... _Couldn't it be?_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE: Wounded Hero**

A pounding came on the cabin door, and a voice from the other side.

"Captain, sir?" Killian raised a dark brow in question at Emma.

"Smee?" He called. Emma just shrugged.

"You can't run a ship without a crew, can you?"

He eyed her as he made his way to the door, and cracked it open. There on the other side was indeed, Mr. Smee. It was a tad shocking to see the little man again…and smell him. Smee eyed him through the few inches of open door, and took note of the bare chest and sheet. A guilty look passed over his face—but it didn't dismay him from trying to peek around Killian, into the cabin.

Killian's jaw tightened slightly and he closed the door another inch. "What is it, Smee?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Sir. You are needed up deck, Captain, Sir."

"I am _busy_." Killian smiled tightly. He was very aware of a half naked Emma on the bunk behind him, and of this little smelly pervert in front of him.

"Been a change in weather. You should come, Sir. Just a moment, and then…you can get back to your…lady friend? Sir?"

Killian cut a face. "Yes, _lady_!" He heard Emma snort a laugh from the bunk. What the bloody hell kind of question was that?

Smee became fascinated with his feet."Beggin' pardon, Captain. Didn't recall you bringing' anyone on board, is all..."

Killian scowled, and looked past him, catching a glimpse of some of the men… _Did he know that one_? He looked back at Emma, who was now sauntering around to take a peek around the cabin. He supposed he should find out more about the ship and crew…and what situation she had placed them in.

"I will be with you, shortly," he told Smee, coldly shutting the door in his nosey face before he could see inside.

"Clothes? Did you pack my clothes for this pretend adventure, lass?"

"This isn't pretend. It's…a change of time. In the hutch." She said without looking up from the desk drawer she was now riffling though.

"Having fun then, looking through my things?" He asked over his shoulder as he dropped the sheet and stepped into his leather pants. He pulled a shirt out. When he turned back to her, she was watching him. A cat-ate-the-canary smile playing on her lips.

"Everything about this is fun, actually." She winked at him. "If I can't have my dagger, might as well have fun."

"Uh-ha. Well, I feel I need to check and make sure these men can actually sail, because if it's not pretend I'd rather we not sail off the end of the world or crash into rocks. It is still my intention to die happily drunk, and in bed."

"With me? Oh Captain." Emma smiled; dazzlingly flashing her dimples, then shook her head, and went back to his drawer. She pulled out a leather bound book, and flipped through the pages. "You hired them."

On his way out the door, he turned back to her and said, "Stay here."

She was leaning against his desk, the book in her hand. The sight of her long naked legs made him hesitate. "Or for god sakes-Don't come out like… _that._ "

…To his relief, he found he did know the crew, after all. It was also an odd sensation to be back on the ship with these men he'd sailed with for so long. It was an odd sensation how easily he fell back into his role as Captain, too. The flow of the ship, the smell of the sea, the hollers and hustle of the men doing the work… All of it almost made him forget how he got there. For hours he sailed alongside the crew, barking orders from the helm, until they avoided the storm that had been the worry. It was all as easy as breathing to Killian. His eyes watched the horizon and the seas were calm again. Gulls cried from above the mast.

Then he heard a low whistle from one of the crew, followed by some crude laughter. _Emma_.

She stepped up to the deck wearing what looked like his own leather pants…only they looked _quite_ different on her curves. She was wearing the shirt she had on below, and high boots. Her blonde hair hung loose and wild, and the whole effect was, he had to admit, something to behold. He glared murderously at his men.

"That's enough of that, then! Get back to work before I see which of you dirty bastards can indeed swim, and which cannot!" He shouted. Emma smiled as she saddled up close to him at the wheel, and ran a hand down his back and over his ass. She gave him a squeeze.

"I told you to stay below." He told her, still eyeing the men as they pretended not to be staring at her.

"I can't very well stay down there forever. I didn't even find anything very interesting—expect what I _think_ is a cock ring?" She smirked at him. "Bad boy."

Killian ignored the bait. Most of the men had moved down ship, but without thinking, he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her to stand in front of him at the helm. He pressed himself close to her, and heard her hum. All of them should know she was his, and not to mess with... It didn't occur to him that she didn't need his protection, that she was probably capable of more harm than the half-wits on the ship.

"How do you like having your ship back?" She asked him, leaning into him and placing her hands on the wheel. "I can see why you loved her… Too bad you had to lose her for awhile…"

Killian turned Emma around to face him, holding her against the wheel. Before she knew it, he leaned in and kissed her. _Really_ kissed her. Kissed her like she'd kissed him for the first time in Neverland, when he knew his whole fucking life had changed. He kissed her like he kissed her in the street in Storybrook, after she'd admitted her fear of losing him. This kiss wasn't for the crew's sake. It was for theirs—his and Emma's. She needed to know he _well_ remembered whom he'd given up the ship for.

Maybe it was being here again at the helm of the Jolly Rodger, but he had a sudden burst of old confidence. Somewhere inside her, she was in love with him. He knew it! And he had never, _not for a minute_ not loved her with everything in him. He'd give up anything for her, a hundred times over.

Her arms came up around his neck, and she kissed him back, and for a moment it was like it always was between them… _Magic_. He tasted her, and she tasted like every good thing. His tongue searched for hers, softly, sensuously moving with hers when she gave back. He felt her heart beat against his… _Emma_.

They broke apart, finally, slowly. Emma eyed him, but didn't pull away.

"It won't work. What you're doing." _Did she sound unsure?_

"And what is that, Darling?" His voice low, and quiet. He looked at her from under his thick lashes.

"You can't make me change back. You can't make it leave me." He watched her steel herself before his eyes. "And you can't love me like I am—"

"I do—"

"And if you can't want me like I am now, then—"

"I do!" She looked at him, and it was the same look he'd seen in her eyes since he'd met her. The look that told him she couldn't trust him. Didn't believe him.

Suddenly it hit him like a blow to the head. That was it. That was the part of her that The Darkness could use, could _get_ to… For all her Light, for all that she was a true hero, Emma was wounded. She was a _wounded hero_. For so long now the love of her parents and friends, and son had filled that wound with healing love. _With hope_. She had allowed herself to open, even to his love… But it was never easy. Just like he'd told her back in his cell—she never made it easy. She hadn't even been able to say she loved him! He'd known she did, but somewhere inside of her was still so much fear that she almost didn't say it. She didn't trust fate enough to say it… and _then when she did_ …

Killian eyes filled with pain at the realization, and he shook his head. "How could I have been so bloody stupid?" He said softly. He stepped away from the now confused woman in his arms. The Darkness, it would use him to hold on to her. It would use her doubt. It would make her feel like an orphan again, like she was alone… And further down she would go, until he lost her. _Truly lost her_.

"What are you talking about?" The sun was going down behind her, and the colors played in her hair and against her skin. He had no idea where the crew was now, and he didn't care. All he saw was Emma… He wanted to grab her up and crush her to him, again. Instead, he took her hand in his, gently.

"You're right. I can't fix this, can I? And maybe you're not something to be fixed."

"You don't mean that. You want me like I was…"

"Yes. I do." He admitted, "But more than that, _I want you_. I can't live without you, Emma. "

Her brow furrowed at him. He took her hand and placed it on his heart.

"Take it." He said. His eyes bore into her hers, and in them he saw realization register. He pressed her hand more firmly against him, and said again, "Take it."

"You don't have a death wish. You're a survivor, remember?" She countered so quietly.

"I don't, no. And you won't kill me. _Take it_. Take my heart! If that is what it takes for you to know that I don't want a life without you, Emma, then do it. And keep it. Because, it's yours."

But now Emma was the one to back away, stepping back until only her fingertips touched him. She was shaking her head. Then before his eyes, she disappeared.

" _Emma_!" He called.

But only the gulls answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Who knew?

They'd been sailing for a week before Killian decided they needed to set to land. The ship was running low on supplies, most importantly rum, and although he couldn't let the men know it, he honestly had no bloody idea where they were. They'd past no other ships; he'd spied no insignias. The weather was mild, and as they came in closer to shore, he had to admit to himself the land, although beautiful, didn't look at all familiar. No jungle, no forest. Not a single siren or mermaid surfaced.

Smee scuttled up beside him, taking in the view. "What do ye think, Sir? Idea where we are, Captain?"

"Smee… I don't think we're in Neverland, anymore."

When they came upon a port, it had been no problem to dock. But when they came off ship, it is was clear to him The Jolly Rodger stood out from the other boats. Most of them were long and flat-bottomed fishing vessels, light in wood and color. In contrast the Rodger looked giant and foreboding. Killian ordered the flag lowered until he got better the lay of the place. The last thing he needed was to be confiscated in a strange land.

He tightened his jaw thinking again of Emma, just abandoning him in unusual seas. _Damn woman_.

After he'd sent the men to gather rations, Killian took refuge in a promising little pub. The place was crowded, yet friendly. A sign hung over the door, "Corona Inn". He wasn't sure if Corona was the name of the place or the proprietor, but he was sure he had gotten wind of such a land before… Something about a missing baby princess, and a reward offered years back. He was able to recall the story upon thinking, because he remembered the men joking that if it had been a missing prince, they may have found him among the Lost Boys, but a princess? Who knew where to find one that didn't involve dragons, and they wanted none of that!

He sat in a booth in the back of the pub, where he could eye the door for his men and trouble. A plump and happy barmaid practically sat on his lap when she came to take his order, clearly offering what was not on the menu.

" 'ello love. What ya 'ave, then?" She winked at him.

"Rum. The bottle." He flashed his smile at her, showing her he deeply appreciated her offer.

"Anything to eat, love?" She wiggled her brows at him, and pushed up a tit. He took her hand and kissed it, sighing in regret.

"No, darling. Just the rum. For now, eh? And maybe a room, if you have one." It might be good to sleep without rocking for a night. He thought he'd never think such a thing, but there you had it.

The barmaid, winked again, and rocked her wide hips at him as she went to fetch the drink. Killian smiled to himself. It never hurt to make friends with the barmaids, he knew from experience. Many a time a friendly and smitten one had saved his leather-clad ass…

Outside dimmed into a lovely sunset, and several of the men had found their way to the pub before Killian was halfway done with the bottle. He was considering the bed in the room upstairs, when a stranger slid into the booth across from him.

"Hi, mind if I sit here?" the lad muttered from under a hood.

" _Yes_ —"

"Thanks."

Killian watched the young man peek out from under the hood, and take in the room, eyes searching. Finally, after a few beats, he seemed to relax a little, and allowed the hood to slide back. He cut a charming smirk at Killian across the table.

"Thanks," the lad said again, paying no attention to the fact that Killian was not smiling back. "Just…looking for a friend. Two friends, actually. Big, _big_ guys. You seen 'em?"

The stranger again searched among the crowd, and without looking he grabbed up Killian's bottle of rum and took a swig, as casual as you please. Killian stared at him in wonder. The lad had balls, he'd give him that.

" _No,_ I have _not_." Killian said, taking the bottle back. "But I have seen this."

The young man yelped when Killian reached his arm behind him and stabbed the wall a mere inch from his ear. When Killian leaned back, he waved the wanted poster that had been on the wall, and was now hanging from the hook.

"Flynn Rider." He read.

"Heh heh, _what_? No. Not me." The young man tried, gingerly unsticking the paper from the hook. He looked over the wanted poster, warily. Killian took another drag of rum, while he watched him squirm a little.

"I mean, _no_. Look at this guy! Looks… It _really_ looks nothing like me! The chin, the nose… _who draws_ these things anyway?" He finished under his breath, causing Killian to laugh a little.

"No worries, lad. I'm not in need of reward at the moment. I've got my own problems…"

The boy visibly relaxed, and crushed up the poster in his hand. He reached again for the bottle, before Killian leveled at him.

" _No_."

"No problem! No problem! Sorry. " He pushed himself back further into the booth, taking in the room again. "Did you see any other posters? You know, of, um this guy, here?"

Killian didn't answer. He just continued to study the lad, and drink his rum. He thought he liked him. He reminded him of someone.

"No? No more, huh?" The kid asked. "Good, good…" The bar maid came and set down a cup of ail, after the kid smiled at her. He drank it in two gulps and signaled for another.

"Sooo… What do you do?" He asked Killian.

"Kill, maim, rob. Occasionally save the world." Killian answered.

"Oh, nice." Flynn nodded in interest, not at all shocked. "And I can't help but notice your _badass_ hook, there. What's the story with that, huh?"

"A crocodile." Killian drank. Flynn raised his thick brows at that.

" _No_ shit?" He exclaimed. Killian smiled. He absolutely was taking a shining to the lad.

"No shit."

"I hope you made some boots outta him. I mean, _that's_ something that would piss a guy off, am I right?" Flynn asked.

"Indeed, mate." Came Killian, with another swig. "Indeed…"

Just then one of the crew came up to the table and informed Killian they had all they needed, and would be ready to set sail on orders. Killian, nodded. He noticed Flynn tuck his nose under his shirt collar at the smell wafting off the crewman. He, himself, had stopped noticing several days ago…

"Tell the men to relax for the night. Perhaps, bathe and refresh, hmm?" Killian suggested. The crewman looked back at him like he'd spoken in a strange fairy language. Killian looked at Flynn and sighed. He tried a more direct approach. He mimed a scrubbing, and said " _Baths_. Tell the men to _wash_. Before we sale again."

"Oh, aye, Captain!" Said the man, before wandering away in no direction of fresh water, Killian was sure.

"I'm sure he'll be gleaming by morning." He muttered.

"Captain, huh? _Waaait_ …" Flynn leaned forward over the table, his face taking on that look Killian had seen a time or two in his day. "Wait a _minute!_ Are you Captain Hook?! _The_ Captain _Hook_?!"

"My, what ever gave me away?" He drawled, tapping his hook on the table.

"Ho- _ly_ shit! I've heard of you! I mean, almost everybody has among certain…um, circles. But wow! Never thought _I'd_ meet you. Never saw that coming." Flynn's smile was infectious. He slammed his fist down on the table. "It's an honor."

Now Killian smiled. A genuine smile for the first time in at least a week. He found himself ordering another bottle, and two glasses, the next time the horny barmaid came over. Soon the two men had been talking through half the new bottle. The boy was smart and witty, and he seemed to admire his betters, which really was an endearing trait in a youth. Killian was about to offer him a place on the Rodger, when he saw Flynn's face go slack and he gave a low, slow whistle. Killian turned to see what had drawn his attention away from his own thrilling story of besting Pan.

And there she stood, just inside the pub. The crowed seemed to part around her, as she walked toward their table in the back. Her eyes never left his own… _Emma._

"Wow." Flynn said, swallowing hard.

She wore a full black shirt with a white petticoat, hitched up to her thigh, and a black blouse that dropped off one shoulder, under leather, low cut vest that did her tits very good justice. Her hair was pulled up and falling down her back, and again, her green eyes were smudged with dark coal. She looked like a pirate's wet dream. He watched her stop and take a drink right out of the hand of a rough looking man, and drain it.

"Do you, uh… _know_ her? It _seems_ like she knows you…" He heard Flynn ask. But his attention was held by the blonde who was again sauntering across the room. He never remembered her walking quite like that, before…When she got to the table, she smiled, looking only at him.

"Hello Hook."

"Emma."

The two of them eyed one another until Flynn cleared his throat. "Uh, _so_. I'm gonna go! Seems like you—"

Emma slid into the booth next to Flynn, still only looking at Killian, even as she draped an arm over the lad's shoulder and ran her fingers in his thick hair.

"So, who's your little friend?" She asked, with a sweet and seductive smile.

"I'm not really _little_ —"

"This is Flynn Ryer." Reported Killian.

"Ry _der_. Flynn Ry _der_. It's nice to—"

"Ride her? That _is_ an interesting name." Emma drawled. Flynn coughed. Killian smirked. The two of them had still not unlocked their eyes.

"Uh, no. No, that's not exactly it… Say! How about I go get us some drinks?" Flynn tried. Emma scooted over closer to him, finally pulling her eyes away from the pirate. She looked him up and down, and quirked her mouth.

"My, my… You _are_ adorable, aren't you?" She asked.

Flynn looked back and forth between the amazingly gorgeous blonde and the infamous pirate he knew had killed people. The blonde was nice, but the pirate was not looking amused. He leaned toward Killian.

"My hands are _on_ the table. See? No touch." He said.

Emma laughed. "Oh, and funny! Hook wouldn't mind if you touched, would you Hook? If we let him watch," She added as a side note to Flynn.

Killian ignored her words, and looked at Flynn. "This is Emma. The love of my life. And trust me, mate— _not_ a woman you want to _tangle_ with."

Flynn held both his hands up. "Not wanting to tangle. Nope. _Nooo_ tangling here. Just feeling a bit… is it _hot_ in here? I feel like it's _hot_ in here."

"Emma, darling. You are making the lad uncomfortable." Killian said, before draining his glass and slamming it on the table.

"I would be happy to make him feel very comfortable." She countered, still playing in his hair. Flynn tried his best to duck away, before he got a hook in the forehead.

Killian smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes. "Don't worry, lad. This is all just a game to Emma. She and I both know there is no man she wants to touch her, but myself."

Flynn watched the woman watch the pirate, out of the corner of his eye. This was a very odd situation to be in. He wondered if he could actually duck under the table?

"Isn't that right, Emma? Isn't that why you've returned? You see, she always returns to me, Ryder. Because I'm the _only_ man for her. The only one who understands her, loves her no matter what. She knows that, don't you Emma, love?"

Flynn was pretty sure neither of them noticed anyone else in the room, as they watched one another across the table.

"Have you ever loved anyone like that, lad?" Killian asked him. Flynn was pretty sure he wasn't meant to answer, so he didn't. "Have you ever loved a woman you would give up everything for? Sacrifice anything?"

"No, perhaps not yet, eh mate?" Killian continued, with a sad smile. Emma withdrew her arm from around Flynn, and sighed deeply. "It took me a very long time to find it, myself. But when one finds such a love, one fights for it, Ryder. Remember that."

Her arm off him now, Flynn saw his chance to extract himself from the palpable heat between the pirate and the enchantress.

"Oh! Look! My, uh, my friends. I'll just—" And he bounced up and over the back of the bench and disappeared into the crowed.

Looking back at the couple, still just watching one another with looks saying much more than he guessed words ever could, he wondered if he'd ever want to love a woman that much? It seemed a bit complicated, if you asked him. The legendary pirate became a different man altogether when the woman appeared… _No thank you_ , Flynn decided. He'd stick to the safe waters of thievery and cons. He didn't need to be hit in the head with a frying pan to know it was safer than love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Not a fairytale**

Killian didn't honestly notice that the lad had left until he was able to tear his gaze from Emma, and then his attempt at sarcasm at her expense fell flat on his lips. He looked back at Emma, with a quirked brow.

"Well, you managed to scare off a promising hand. Well done, Dark One."

Emma barely glanced at the empty seat beside her. "Do you have a room here?" She asked him quietly.

"Aye. I have a room." He finished the ail in front of him and slammed the cup down, "But you do not, lady."

Emma sat still in the booth and watched him get up swiftly and approach the barmaid with a smile. She watched, firm lipped, as he leaned in and kissed her plump, ruddy cheek, then as he said something that made the slut erupt in giggles. Then she watched— _unbelieving_ \- as the woman brazenly dropped a key down her low-cut blouse. Killian smiled cockily, and Emma almost set the pub on fire when she saw him lean in slowly and come back up with the same key between his smiling lips.

He didn't look back at her once, when he left the room for the stairs. Lucky for the barmaid he went alone.

.

In the room above Killian slammed the door behind him to the noise of the pub below, and to the image of Emma across the table. He swore and tore his coat from his body and tossed it down, in anger. All these weeks of wondering where the bloody hell she was, and how she could have left him so, and then she just appears as if out smoke to flay him open again, with one sultry gaze.

This Emma. This Emma he did not really know. But still, he loved her! Gods be damned, he did! He leaned over the small table against the wall, and gripped the edges until his knuckles were white. Suddenly he let out a savage yell and threw it. It landed with a hard thud, breaking a leg.

"You'll probably have to pay for that." Came her voice from in the room. He didn't turn, but closed his eyes against it.

"Why have you come?"

Emma didn't answer. No quick or easy reply. Killian shook his head, his back still to her. He began to unbutton his shirt.

"I'm tired now, Emma. I forgot how tiring it could be to sail unfamiliar seas with bandit and thieves, to be honest. So if you have nothing to say—feel free to go again."

"Killian—"

"Oh, its Killian again is it? Not Hook?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Killian. I came back _for you_." She said quietly. "Isn't it enough that I did?"

He swung on her then, and in two steps had her pushed up against the door, her arms held high under his. His face came so close to hers, and she could feel him breathing in anger against her chest. It didn't matter that he knew she could kill him with a mere tick of her finger.

"Isn't it _enough_? Isn't it _enough_ , you ask? No. No it isn't enough. I want Emma back! I spent a lifetime looking for this love, Dark One! Damn it, but I want it back!"

Emma leaned in and softly pressed her lips against his. He breathed in a shaky breath, and closed his eyes against her.

"But I'm here." She said.

He opened his eyes, still very blue like the sea, even in the dimness of the room. She watched them take in her face, questioning her words. Then she watched them harden like ice, and his jaw tightened on his next words.

"No. You're not quite her. But I'll take you now, damned if I won't! I'm only sorry there is no one here to _watch_!"

With that, his lips came crashing down on hers, and his weight crushed her against the door. His kiss was angry, and she tasted it in all her senses, and was drunk upon it. His hooked arm still trapped her arms above her, but his hand was suddenly upon her blouse, pulling it open further and releasing her breast for his not gentle touch. Firmly he squeezed her flesh, and made a guttural noise within his own chest. She felt his shaft hard and almost painful against her hip, even though their clothing. She ground back into him, welcoming what he wanted, despite himself. She knew it hurt him to want her so, and she didn't care. He felt so good to her, she couldn't care...

Killian's lips left her lips and traveled down her neck. She hissed when he bit her, and mewed when he licked the spot with his warm tongue. He seemed to need to punish her, as much as he needed to love her! Still further he went until her nipple was sucked into the warmth and wetness of his mouth. His whiskers burned her flesh. He circled the hard tip with his tongue, and she pulled her arms and hands free to grab into his dark hair.

"Oh god, pirate!" she moaned into his hair. He looked back up at her, his eyes cloudy with lust and still alight with anger.

"Is that what you want me to be, Emma? Will that make you not leave again, lass? I'll _be_ your Hook…"

"Killian…" she sighed into his mouth.

"Oh, no. Killian is a _fool_ , isn't that right? No match for the Dark One…" He trailed his hand down her small waist, and his hook, laid coldly against her bare neck. He watched it rise and fall with her pulse. Her strange green eyes were on him, but he could not read them. Slowly he leaned in to her lips, and met her open, wet mouth with his words, "That's not what you want, is it?"

Suddenly her heavy skirts fell to the floor around her feet, with the tie he pulled at her waist. He smirked and held her eyes, setting his hook into her blouse and the flimsy ties of her vest. Then he tore it down the front so she stood naked before him, except for her high black boots.

Killian shook his head, his chest heaving with effort.

"You want a pirate, a pirate you shall get. And a pirate _takes_ what he wants, even from you." But instead of flinging her to the bed as she thought he would, he sank before her to his knees and spread her thighs for his face, so his mouth could plunder her core.

Her hands came down hard into his hair, gripping him. Holding him there or fighting him- he didn't know nor care. _He would taste her._ He thrust into her wetness and he thought how she still tasted as sweet as honey. _Like Emma_. Over and over he licked her secret ridges, and inflamed his own desire, as he felt her knees go weak around him. He heard her moan his name— _his Christian name_ —again and again, and with each quake of her thighs and shake of her body he grew harder. Finally she lost all control and started to sink down, her legs giving out. He held her there, not stopping his intimate kiss until she screamed her release and slumped over his head, breathing hard.

"Oh holy _fuck_ …" came her husky words.

But then he was up and pulling at his pants, pushing himself just free enough, before he harshly shoved himself home. Into her. Emma… _his home_. They stilled then, his face in the crook of her tender neck, and hers in his. Wild hearts beating together. He felt her fast, hot breath on his neck, and her fists gripping his shirt front. He pulled back and their eyes clashed. No words did they speak. _This, at least, was the same. They never had needed words…_

Painfully slowly, he rocked his hips. He could feel her swollen around him, hot, wet, pulsing with life and magic. His hand lifted her thigh up around him, and he stabbed his hook into the wood of the door, balancing and supporting their weight against it. He moved with her and she parted for him like the wild sea parted for his ship. He watched as her lids started to drop and her mouth opened in ecstasy again. He watched as her face tensed, and as she fell apart around him. But their eyes never lost touch… Not even when he allowed himself to slam into her harder and harder until he, too, came deep inside her. He flowed in spasms and waves of passion he could scarce believe he could feel.

 _That had not changed._

...When it was over he still held her for a moment, up against the door, still looking into her emerald eyes. For just those moments, he thought she looked open. Uncertain. Lost in him.

Then he pulled his hook free, and set her on her booted legs. She reached to steady herself against the door, and he tucked himself away.

Neither of the spoke for several moments.

"Wow." She finally said. She still didn't sound like the confident Dark One, she had been before, downstairs in front of the lad Flynn. But she still didn't sound like _his_ Emma, either. Killian walked to sit on the edge of the bed, not knowing what to think, exactly. This Emma, she was a mystery, even if his love for her wasn't. Even if his passion for her was self-evident and almost uncontrollable. Unbearable.

Emma pulled the shreds of shirt around her, and tried to make sense of the ruined ties. She reached down and pulled up the skirt, and managed to retie it in place, before the shirt fell open again. Killian tried to hide his smile, but she looked up and caught it. Some of the tension drained from the room.

"So sorry, love." He quirked his head, and was surprised to feel himself chuckle.

"Oh, are you sorry?" But she smiled back. Then she made a simple wave in front of her, and the shirt fell into order. He was reminded of her magic, even then, and the smile fell from his face.

She noticed. She walked to him from across the room. She came to stand in front of him and lifted his face by his chin to look at her.

"You asked why I came. Believe it or not, it wasn't for _that_."

"I beg your pardon," he said sarcastically."I am a pirate, after all..."

"I'm not complaining." She promised. "I'm evil, not crazy."

Killian couldn't help the smile that came then. _Damn this woman._ "Are you evil, then, lass? Should I give up all hope?"

Emma sat then beside him, and took his hand. Quiet seriously she nodded… And then shook her head. "I don't know. But I do know that I've never in my life felt such a…connection to a man. To _anyone_ , actually. Even now, when my heart at times feels numb…" she trailed off, gazing away.

He gripped her fingers, "What, Swan? What is it?"

"Even now when my heart feels cold and numb, I can _feel you_." She finished, looking back into his eyes, in some wonder.

"Yes… I can feel you as well." He agreed, almost sadly.

"I don't know if I will never be what I am, now. And I don't know if I even _want t_ o control this…growing darkness…inside of me." She looked at him, her eyes wide and begging for understanding. "It feels…"

"So natural." He finished for her. He remembered when his hate and anger felt natural. He remembered when his drive for power made him feel strong, and his own ruthlessness was a high. Emma had changed him, love had changed him… But he did remember, well.

"What is to become of us then, love?" he asked, lifting her hand to kiss her long, pale fingers. "I told you when I offered you my heart aboard the Roger—I don't want to _live_ without you, Emma! I've lived too long without you, to do it now. It is no life. And yet...if you do rid yourself of this Darkness one day, will you forgive me?"

"Forgive you?"

"Would you forgive me for loving you, anyway? Not fighting hard enough to bring you into the Light? Because I think I'm still too selfish a man to turn away, do you hear me?"

He closed his eyes against the wetness he felt coming, and against her silence.

"I don't want to hurt you..." He heard her words, heard her holding back emotions that threatened to also spill over.

"Ahh love... I am wounded, no matter." He promised her.

"Killian." He looked to her, and he saw clearly the emotions etched on her face. Then he felt her hand on his chest, and a great burning was there, as if she were setting him afire. Branding him. He grabbed her wrist with his hand, as he yelled out in agony, but he could not budge her magic.

"Emma!"

And she yanked his glowing heart from his very chest, before his eyes.

He fell back on the bed, huffing for breath, feeling the burn and pain fade quickly, but the shock of it was deep. He looked up and she stood before him, his heart in her hand, her green eyes leveled at him.

And in her other hand, she held her dagger.

His eyes flew from his heart, to the dagger, to her face. _She had everything now._ Fear and dread gripped his gut, and he struggled to sit up, trying to reach for her. She did not step out of his way, as he expected, however. Instead she stepped closer, between his legs. She held out the dagger, her palm flat.

He watched her face, and again the glowing piece of him in her other hand. She could kill him with one crush, one squeeze of her fist. Then he looked to her open palm, and the silver words, 'Emma Swan' etched in ancient steel.

"Where..?"

"Where did I find it?" She offered quietly, "It doesn't matter now. I found it." She met his eyes, "And I'm giving it to you."

Killian placed his hand over hers, and gripped the dagger. She held still, and made no move to change her mind about her offer.

"...What is this, Swan?"

She cocked her head a little and released the dagger to him. She even stepped back and cupped his heart in both her hands, now. As if it were dear to her.

"I think this is a plan."

"Strange plan. I can control you with this dagger," he offered, as if she may have forgotten.

"And I can rule you with this heart," she countered. He watched her lift her chin, in a very Emma fashion. He saw her then, that glimpse of her he knew.

"I don't know if you _are_ evil, Swan. But you may indeed be crazy..."

"Let's find out?"

Killian stood and pulled her into his arms, holding the dagger in his hand behind her back. She lifted her arms up over his head and around his neck, still clutching his heart carefully in her grip. His lips came to hers, and softly he said, "A stranger ending couldn't have been written, I think, Swan."

"But this is no fairytale, pirate."

When he kissed her they could both feel his heart pounding in her hands. _As it always had_.

END.


End file.
